


Turning the Corner

by enigmaticblue



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't quite Istanbul, but the principle was the same. (Set about a year after The Hunger on My Bones.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning the Corner

Willow shifted the bag of groceries to her left hand, giving her right arm a rest. She could have easily teleported it back to Giles’ flat, but she’d grown past the need to use magic to do the things she could take care of herself. At least, Willow hoped she had.

It had been one of the things she had fought with Kennedy about. The Slayer hadn’t understood why Willow, who had all that power at her disposal, wouldn’t use it to make life easier. Kennedy hadn’t understood that Willow still fought against the urge to use magic to control her environment daily. Refraining from teleporting a sack of groceries, or fixing a broken plate, were small instances of disciplining herself.

The goal, of course, was to make it easier to keep from taking control of others, or interfering with the natural order.

Kennedy hadn’t understood that either.

Willow shifted the bag once again, trying to hurry her steps. It had been chilly earlier, but the wind had picked up, and a fine mist had begun to fall, causing the pavement to become slick. She probably should have taken a taxi, but she’d foolishly forgotten to bring enough cash.

Tara would have remembered. If Tara had still been alive, they would have planned to have dinner together, even though they had each thought that Valentine’s Day was a silly holiday. They would have spent the evening curled around one another, talking and teasing.

There were things she regretted about her relationship with Kennedy, but Willow didn’t miss her, not like she missed Tara.

Willow turned the corner onto Giles’ street and ran right into another pedestrian. She lost her grip on the plastic carrier and watched as her groceries spilled out onto the pavement. “Oh!” she exclaimed in dismay.

“Willow?”

The gentle voice was so familiar that it had Willow’s head snapping up. She stared into Oz’s hazel eyes in astonishment. “Oz? What are you doing here?”

“I was looking for you,” he replied. “Here, let me get that.”

Between the two of them, they soon had her groceries collected, and Oz took the sack. “You’re staying with Giles?”

“For right now,” Willow said. “He’s off overseeing a Slayers’ retreat, and he said I could use his place. I needed a break.”

“That’s what Buffy said.”

“When did you see Buffy?” Willow asked, surprised that her friend hadn’t mentioned it the last time they’d talked.

Then again, Willow had spent most of the phone call talking about the end of her relationship with Kennedy, not asking Buffy about recent run-ins with people they’d known from Sunnydale.

“About a week ago,” Oz replied. “She told me what happened.”

That was Oz’s way of saying that Buffy had given him the entire sordid tale. “Did you see Spike, too?”

“Yeah.” A brief smile lit his face. “They seemed happy.”

Willow laughed. “They are. I never thought it was possible, what with Spike being dead and everything, but Buffy’s been a lot happier ever since she ran into him.”

“She told me about that.” Oz shrugged. “We had drinks one night.”

Willow gave him a puzzled frown. “And then you came here?”

Oz’s steady gaze was as reassuring as it always had been. “And then I came here.”

~~~~~

“What are the plans for tonight?”

Spike folded his hands behind his head, stretching out on the bed. “I thought we’d do more of the same.”

“Spike!” Buffy protested. “It’s Valentine’s Day.”

“Your point bein’? It’s the holiday celebrating love. I say we spend the day in bed.”

She sat up and turned to face him, her hair cascading over her shoulders, the sheet slipping down to her waist. Spike found it very difficult to focus on her face when faced with her bare breasts. “Do you not remember what day it is?”

Spike knew that this was a very important question and that giving the wrong answer could get him in a lot of trouble, and yet he just couldn’t resist. “You just told me. It’s Valentine’s Day. I probably should have got you one of those cards with the fat angel on it, huh?”

Buffy was obviously pissed off at him. “Never mind,” she snapped, climbing out of bed.

He reached over and snagged her wrist, tugging her back into the bed. “It’s a year ago today that you found me and asked me to come home with you.” Spike raised her hand, pressing his lips to her knuckles, watching as her face softened.

“I should have known that you’d remember,” she murmured, leaning over to kiss him, the last of her anger gone from her eyes. “If you want to stay in—”

“I’ve already made reservations,” Spike admitted, grinning. “I just wanted to wind you up a bit.”

Buffy smacked him on the arm, although not hard enough to hurt. “So, what time is dinner?”

“Seven.” Spike glanced at the clock. “We’ve got hours yet, luv.”

She settled back onto the bed, her head resting on his shoulder. “Have you talked to Angel recently?”

“Last night,” Spike replied. “He said things were slow at the moment.”

Buffy sighed. “You know you could come work with me. Think about how much fun we would have.”

Spike understood why Buffy wanted him to accept Giles’ offer, but working for Angel made him his own man, beholden to no one. Besides, he knew that the head Watcher had offered him a position only because Buffy had asked him to. Spike had no intention of taking a pity job, any more than he’d have been willing to accept pity sex from Buffy.

“We’ve already talked about this,” Spike said simply. “I like what I do.”

Buffy pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “I know you do, sweetie. I just don’t like doing without you.”

A slow smile spread over Spike’s face. “But you’re always so happy to see me when I get back.”

Buffy raised an eyebrow, looking amused. “I’m happy to see you all the time.”

“Yeah? Prove it,” Spike challenged her.

Buffy set about doing just that.

~~~~~

“Where are you staying?” Willow asked as she let Oz inside.

Oz shrugged. “There’s a hostel nearby, and they’ve got a vacancy.”

Willow began putting the groceries away to cover her confusion. She still didn’t quite understand what Oz was doing there. The last time she’d seen him—

“You could stay here,” she finally said. “Giles wouldn’t mind.”

“Thanks.”

She turned to face him finally, studying his face for the first time. He looked older, of course, but not that much different. Willow wondered if he saw the changes in her, if they were reflected in her eyes, in the new lines on her face. “What have you been up to?” she asked, trying to keep her tone light, to not betray the desperate sense of loneliness she had been feeling.

Buffy had Spike, Xander had a new girlfriend, Dawn was off at college. Giles was dating the head of the coven, although Willow didn’t think that anyone else knew about it. Everywhere she turned, there was a couple, and it made her feel like the odd person out, especially now, breaking up with Kennedy just before Valentine’s Day.

Oz shrugged. “I’ve done a lot of traveling, worked some gigs when I could. Spent a lot more time in Tibet.” A smile lit his eyes. “The wolf is completely under my control now. I thought you should know.”

“That’s good, Oz,” Willow replied. “That’s great.” She couldn’t help but compare their paths—Oz who had struggled so hard for control over himself, while she was fighting for control over everything else. She thought that he had made the better choice.

“I heard about Sunnydale,” Oz said. “It was all over the news.”

“Where were you when you heard?” Willow asked.

“India, I think.” His gaze was compassionate. “Buffy told me about Tara.”

Willow swallowed hard. “Yeah. Do you want tea?”

“Sure.”

She didn’t know what to say to him, didn’t know how to act around him. How strange was it that after all these years, Oz could still make her feel safe? Willow had defined herself as gay because she loved Tara, and because she was attracted to women, but she was still attracted to Oz.

Oz had always drawn her. His quiet self-assurance had been the perfect counterbalance to her frenetic pace. He and Tara had shared that in common.

“Will.” Oz’s hands came down over hers as she put the cups down on the counter just a little too hard. “If this is too hard, I can leave.”

Willow shook her head. “Please don’t. It’s just—” She looked at him, unable to keep the tears from falling. “It’s hard sometimes.”

His hands were callused, and Willow could feel the changes, but his grip was still strong. “I wanted to see you,” Oz said. “When Buffy told me…” He smiled. “I know it’s not Istanbul.”

Willow swallowed hard and managed a smile for him. “No. It’s better.”

~~~~~

“Buffy!” Spike shouted. “Get your arse out here! We’re gonna be late.”

“Who was it that told me we had plenty of time for one last shag?” she asked archly, opening the bedroom door. “Hmm…I think that was you.”

“Can I help it if I find you irresistible?” Spike asked, raking his gaze over her unabashedly. “You look stunning. That a new dress?”

Buffy ran her hands down the front of her red dress, drawing his attention to the curves it clung to. “This old thing? I bought it just last week while you were out of town killing demons.”

Spike frowned. “I thought you had a Slayer retreat last week.”

“We did,” Buffy replied. “But there are things that take precedence over training baby Slayers. Besides, there had been a few vamps terrorizing the tourists, and when I saw this, I couldn’t resist.”

“Good thing,” Spike murmured, dipping his head for a kiss and pouting when Buffy pushed him away.

“Not here,” Buffy insisted. “If you kiss me now, we won’t make it out the door, and I’m hungry.” She straightened the collar of his red silk shirt, looking him up and down. While Spike didn’t dress up everyday, he thought that their one year anniversary deserved something a little special.

Of course, he was still wearing his duster, but he fancied it looked rather smart with the black trousers and silk shirt.

“Do I meet with your approval, luv?”

“Oh, yeah.” Buffy’s hand lingered on his chest. “We’d probably better go.”

“We don’t want to be late,” he agreed, covering her hand with his own where it rested over his unbeating heart. He was still amazed that he was even here, with her, even after a year together.

~~~~~

Dinner had brought back memories, although Willow didn’t think that she’d cooked for Oz in the past. She hadn’t done all the work this time, though; Oz had willingly pitched in, showing that he’d picked up a few skills himself over the years.

It was funny how easy the silence felt with him; with Kennedy, silence had always been angry, or cold. Oz wore silence with an ease that made a person feel rested.

Willow knew she should probably stop comparing him to Tara; they were so different in so many ways. Seeing Oz now, after so much time had passed, made a lot of things clear. She knew now what she needed in a partner; the equanimity that Oz and Tara seemed to have in abundance was a necessity.

“How long are you staying in England?” Oz asked from the other end of the couch.

Willow leaned back into the couch cushions, watching the flames of the fire dance as she considered her answer. “I don’t know. Kennedy is good with the younger Slayers, and Giles found a Watcher who was willing to help her, so I won’t be going back there.”

“Do you miss her?” He sounded calm, but Willow knew Oz well enough to catch a note of—something in his voice. Maybe fear, maybe simple concern.

Willow sighed. “No. Our relationship ended a long time ago, if it was ever real to begin with. But I miss the idea of being in a relationship with someone. I miss…”

She missed waking up with a warm body next to hers, being able to bounce ideas off of another person, and knowing that there was someone she could count on to be there for her. In truth, Willow knew it had been a long time since she’d had been with someone who filled all those roles, but that made the ache all the more intense.

“Not being alone?” Oz suggested, which summed it up nicely.

Willow nodded. “Yeah. Everyone else is with someone, you know? We’re scattered out all over the world, and I know that we’re doing good work, but it’s so big sometimes.”

There was a long silence, and then Oz said quietly, “I talked to Buffy about joining up with you guys. I think I could help.”

“I know you could,” Willow replied with a warm smile. “It would be good to have you around.” She paused, realizing that she might be assuming too much. “You would be around, wouldn’t you?”

Oz raised his eyebrows. “I think that would be up to you.”

“I—I think it would be nice.” Willow moved a little closer to him. “I missed you. I don’t think I even knew how much until I saw you again.”

“I know I don’t have a right to ask you this, and I know it’s early, but do you think we have a chance?” Oz held her eyes.

Willow gave him a shaky smile, remembering the last time she’d seen him, when she’d chosen Tara. It hadn’t been an easy choice, because both Oz and Tara had held her heart. “I don’t know. It’s a lot to take in, but I wouldn’t completely rule it out.”

Oz’s eyes lit up. “Good.”

She could see the desire in his eyes, and Willow leaned forward to meet his lips with hers. It was a chaste kiss, short and sweet, holding the bittersweet taste of memory and potential. Oz was solid where Tara had been soft, but there was comfort in his embrace.

It was a little like coming home.

~~~~~

Buffy stumbled a bit, and Spike wrapped his arm around her, grinning. “Was it the second glass of wine, pet, or the third?”

“Hush,” she commanded. “You were the one pouring.”

Spike’s smile grew wider. “Let me remind you that you were the one sayin’, ‘Sure, Spike. I’d love another glass of wine.’”

Buffy scowled at his imitation of her voice. “I do not sound like that.”

“No, but it’s funny,” Spike replied, smirking.

She batted her eyelashes at him. “You’re supposed to be nice to me. It’s our anniversary.”

“Took you out to dinner, didn’t I?” Spike asked. “I think I deserve credit for wining and dining you properly.”

“Big credit,” Buffy agreed. “Huge. Where did you find that restaurant? ‘Cause it was good.”

“You saw where I found it,” he teased. “We were just there.”

Buffy tried to smack him for his insolence, but she missed his arm and got air instead. “Spike!”

He laughed, taking pity on her. Spike knew he probably shouldn’t tease her, since he held his alcohol a lot better than she did. “Heard about it through the grapevine. One of your Slayers said it was the best place in town to get pasta.”

“I think she was right,” Buffy declared. “Which Slayer?”

“Luisa, I think,” Spike replied. “Can’t really keep them all straight.”

“Pfft,” she scoffed. “You remember their names better than I do.”

Spike shrugged. “They’re good kids.”

“You’re a ladies’ man,” Buffy accused, although her tone was teasing. After all, Spike could often get the Slayers to settle down when she couldn’t.

“Can I help it that the birds find me irresistible?”

Buffy wrinkled her nose. “As long as _you_ resist.”

“Why wouldn’t I, when I’ve got you waitin’ for me at home?” Spike pulled her in close, bending his head. She clung to him, her hands gripping his shoulders. He fancied that it wasn’t just the wine making her weak in the knees; he still knew exactly how to get Buffy aroused.

Buffy broke off the kiss, pulling herself up on her toes to whisper in Spike’s ear. “Home. Now.”

Spike grinned, more than happy to oblige. It was good to have a home to go to.


End file.
